


lover be good to me

by Ar3sEridanus



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, catradora, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar3sEridanus/pseuds/Ar3sEridanus
Summary: just sleepy cuddles and big decisionscross-posted on wattpad
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	lover be good to me

Catra was facing Adora who blinked rapidly trying not to fall back asleep. The warmth of her blanket and the weight of Catras hand in hers had her content as ever. She felt truly safe. 

"Hey Adora" 

"Hmm yeah?" Adora mumbled sleepily.

"Move in with me," Catras eyes twinkled with hope and she held her breath waiting for Adoras reply.

Adora's eyes didn't widen in shock, she didn't bolt out of bed or suddenly start up a serious conversation about the future. No, Adora smiled softly, pecked Catras lips and rested her forehead against her girlfriends.

"Yeah, let's do it," she said. Their legs were tangled beneath the blanket, hands clasped between their chests as their hearts beat in sync. Catra hadn't felt nervous about taking this next step, she had nothing to worry about, they basically lived together already.  
"We should probably get out of bed you know"

Well, Adora seemed to be wide awake now, she was an early riser after all. This, however, was not the case for Catra who wanted nothing more than to lay here, with the girl she loved for the rest of the day.

"Five more minutes," she pleaded.

"I love you but we do have to get up fruit loop"

"But it's warm", Catra said as she hid her blushing face in Adora's chest. The nickname was stupid, she'd told Adora as much. But Adora was spiteful, saw the (very cute) reaction Catra had to the pet name and kept using it anyway.

"No more kisses if you don't get up"

The girl in question groaned but threw the blanket aside and got up anyway after all she did want them. After they were both up, they went to brush their teeth. Catras toothbrush right next to Adoras. As she walked towards the kitchen where Adora waited, Catra ran a hand through her messy hair and her stomach grumbled.

"Breakfast?" Adora asked

"Yeah"

"Pancakes?"

"Too much work," Catra groans, her voice still heavy with sleep, then, "eggs?"

"Sounds good"

Adora was way too lively for... Catra looked at the clock, 11 in the morning. Was it really that late already? Time passed quickly when you were happy. In the meantime, Adora had already taken the eggs out of the fridge and set them down on the counter next to the pan. As she began to crack the eggs into the pan, Catra walked up behind her, put her arms around her waist, and her head on her shoulder.

Adora laughed and it was like the clouds parted and the sun shone down upon the world for the first time. With her head on her shoulder, she felt the vibrations as laughter rumbled in her chest. Adora's lips moved but Catra was still entranced and only tilted her head up and smiled to look at her. 

"Catra, I said I can't cook like this," she said, but there was no edge to her words and she made no moves to get Catra off of her. 

"You're doing just fine" she reached up to leave a short sweet kiss on Adora's lips. 

"You're distracting kitty, I'm gonna burn breakfast" 

Adora did really almost burn breakfast when Catra started peppering kisses up her neck. Eventually, they found themselves seated across from each other with eggs and toast (that  
were definitely not burnt) and ate in silence.

"Catra, you were serious about moving in together right? Cause' I've been looking at apartments near my new job and," she bit her lip, "we could go look at them together soon, it doesn't have to be tomorrow or even this week, but I am glad we're doing this"

"Yeah Adora, that sounds great. Why don't you show me some of those online later?"

Adora beamed. 

"Love you," she said. 

"I love you too, now give me some of your eggs, mine are burnt"

"That's outrageous, it's your fault!" Adora exclaimed as she gaped at Catra

"Lies, now give!" 

"Finee" Adora took some of her eggs onto her fork and fed them to Catra who insisted that she was being "mushy" but blushed at the action nevertheless. They were gonna be perfectly fine, Catra realized. 

And they were fine when they washed their dishes together, blew foam and bubbles at each other as they laughed. They were fine when they looked at apartments together online when they packed their stuff in boxes and Glimmer and Bow helped them load up a moving truck. When they unlocked their apartment for the very first time, went furniture shopping together (it was more expensive than they thought), and collapsed on the couch together at the end of a long day, they were more than fine. 

They were happy, and they knew they would be in the years to come. In a future where Adora gets down on one knee and Catra cries (and later insists that she definitely didn't) they are as carefree and happy as they could be. Theirs was the kind of love one wrote stories about.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked reading this as much as i liked writing it  
> leave a comment or a kudos if you like :)


End file.
